


Kiss Your Best Friend  Challenge

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: Harley has a tiktok and it radiates chaotic vine energy, but she uses a stupid challenge as an excuse to kiss Ivy.This was the original inspiration. Watch some compilations of this cuz it's honestly very wholesome or awkward and terrible lol: https://youtu.be/vYFJUj0WVAo
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 360





	Kiss Your Best Friend  Challenge

_@harleyquinn4real posted_

Selina clicked the notification absent mindedly, ready for another stupid video that would be very entertaining if she hadn't seen a million other examples of Harley's hijinks already. 

~~~~~

The video started with Harley walking down a hallway. She whispered at the camera, “I’m bored and I want attention so I'm doing that challenge where you kiss your best friend. I also love her, an’ stuff,” She blushed, “but it's mostly the attention thing cuz I have daddy issues, or whatever.” She joked. 

The video cut to Haley standing in the living room, “Ives!” 

“What?” 

“C’mere!”

She walked in, glass of wine in hand. She glanced at the camera, “No, you're not gonna try to teach me the renegade again.”

She laughed, “It's not that. I just wanted to prove that I'm taller than you.”

“You're not, though.” She stepped closer, “I literally have to look down to see you.” 

“Nu uh, look,” Harley moved even closer, grabbing Ivy's shoulders and standing on her toes to be nearly the same height. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and then sunk down to her feet. Ivy dropped her drink and Harley winced at the sound of the glass shattering against the floor, “Was… that okay?”

Ivy pulled her in by the waist for another, less chaste kiss. When she pulled back, she leaned her forehead against Harley's, “Turn the camera off.” Her voice was low, gravelly, and more alluring than it had any right to be.

“Y-yeah.” She walked to the camera, equal parts shocked and thrilled, and stopped recording. 

The video cut one last time to Harley looking a little disheveled. Her hair was a bit displaced, and her lipstick smudged. She wore a goofy grin, “I was really scared to try that but uh, I guess that worked out.” 

Ivy called out in the background, “Are you seriously recording a tiktok _immediately_ after we-” the video ended.

~~~~~

Selina paused it, reading the caption with a laugh. 

_Friendship ruined for a tiktok challenge (We're dating now <3) _

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on Tumblr @dontmindmeoverherejustreblogging


End file.
